Truth Unseen
by KRISH-un
Summary: When Sasori died, Deidara was left a wreck. When Tobi asks the usual question about his scope, Deidara finds himself spilling all. [Deidara PastFic OneShot] Not true to the manga. Rated T for Deidei's mouth.


**Hey, all! It's KRISH-un, only this time I'm really tired! YAY FOR LATE HOMECOMING! One of my friends tried to pair me up with another friend, it was wierd! But fun, all at the same time!**

**This is the Deidara one-shot PastFic that I mentioned in _AUA_. It kinda creeps me out, re-reading it now. Oh well.**

**This was written before I knew anything of Deidara's past, so I made up my own.**

* * *

There was a knock on the door. " off, un." The only (living) occupant of said room muttered.

"Can Tobi come in, Deidara-san?" The person that knocked, now identified as the ever-annoying Tobi, asked.

'_Shit, it's HIM_.' Deidara thought. "Hell NO, un!" Was his oh-so-polite answer.

The more man came in anyway. "What's the matter, Deidara-san?" He asked, sitting down next to the man.

The was a total mess, and so was the room. Little clay animals were strewn everywhere, and there were remnants of explosions in all directions. The was laying on the bed closer to the door, with a pillow over his head and his cloak dropped carelessly to the side. "Nothing, un," he mumbled, "Only that the only person I've _EVER_ respected in my entire _DAMN_ life is-!" He cut himself off, "The only person I've _EVER_ respected is _DEAD_, and that they recruited some…_IDIOT_ to take his place, un!" At the word idiot, Deidara sat up. His stared, wild-eyed, at the other man.

The only thing that Tobi noticed was the weird… _thing_ over Deidara's left eye. "What's that, Deidara san?" He asked, pointing to the scope.

Deidara, having no hands to cover it with as he normally would, flinched a little, "It's a scope. I need it to see out of my eye."

Tobi's voice softened a little under his mask, "Oh. Why?"

Deidara was taken aback by the way the 'kid' phrased the usual question, but, nonetheless, he answered the usual way, "A fight in my family that got a little out of hand, un. My… sibling punched me by ."

"By …?" Murmured Tobi, staring straight into Deidara's eyes.

"Yeah, un." Deidara said, rather redundantly, "They didn't mean it." Tobi's gaze was starting to unnerve him, "WHAT?!"

"Tobi doesn't believe you, Deidara-san…" Tobi said, "You don't seem like the kind of person who would tell somebody the truth and still look so miserable. You're hiding something; Tobi can see it."

Deidara stared, still wild-eyed, at him, "How… How do you know…?" he whispered, shocked. His Danna had been the only other one who had seen through him. Now this _kid_ could?!

"Tobi knows…" Tobi muttered, "Because Tobi is hiding something too," Tobi looked down, then back up at Deidara. "Tell me your story…Senpai, and I'll tell you mine."

Deidara kept his wild-eyed stare up for a while, and then his eyes softened. "Okay, Tobi, I'll tell you, un." He cleared his throat and began:

"As I'm sure you can tell, I was born in Iwagakure, un. I had a younger brother, who was two years my junior, un. My father left shortly after he was born because…" He paused, "Because he couldn't stand the sight of me, I guess, un. I was born with those mouths on my hands. When I was six years old, my mom found a new man, Tanako, un. He was a shinobi in the village, a well-respected one, too, and while she was dating him, I wanted to be just like him, un. I went to the academy in Iwa, and graduated the same year. By the time my mother married Tanako, un, I had just realized that he wasn't all that he was suppose to be. As soon as my family moved in with him, people started talking. Why did a well-respected man like Tanako-_san_," He hissed the honorific like it was a foul-tasting drink, "Take in the monster's family, un? There had to be something afoot." He sighed, "Tanako-_san _didn't like attention he was getting, un, and he began to take it out on my brother and I. My brother was his usual target, because he showed no interest in becoming a shinobi, and he was… weak, un. I was beaten only when my brother wasn't around, un, because I fought back. My teammates were oblivious to what I was going through at home though, un. When I was ten, Tanako began to drink. He would stay out until late, then would come home broke, drunk, and P.O'ed, un. That particular night, I suppose, he had had a little too much to drink, un. He came home, screamed at my mother about why I wasn't . Me, un, the little 'shit' who had caused him to become disrespected in the village. My brother, I guess, d it when he bad-talked me, un. He yelled back at Tanako that _he _was the , not me. I hadn't done anything wrong, I was just different, he yelled, un. That ticked Tanako off more, and he walked towards my brother, un. My mom stood in front of the two of us, telling Tanako that he wouldn't hurt anymore, un. A valiant effort, un, but he pushed her aside effortlessly. I stood in front of my brother, wanting to protect the only person in the whole village who, besides our mom, actually liked me, un. Tanako picked me up by throat…" He trailed off, looking away.

Tobi picked up on what happened, "You don't have to continue if you don't want to, Deidara-senpai…"

Deidara smiled at him, "No, I'm fine, un. I was pausing for artistic effect, un." He said sounding more like himself. His visible eye clouded over as he recalled the next memory, "He whispered in my ear, 'You think you're so clever, you little , un? You don't stand a chance against a real shinobi, un. You can't protect him, un.' He dropped me to the floor, and advanced on my brother, un. I jumped back up, and ran at him, un. He laughed at me, that man _laughed_ at me!" Deidara's eye showed the effects of long-ago anger. He sighed, getting control of himself. "He picked me up, slammed me against the wall and punched me in face until I pleaded for mercy, un. Then he dropped me, and rounded on my brother, un. I was helpless, and watched that er kill my little brother. I remember that my eye hurt like hell, un. He turned to me after he dropped my brother's body. I still remember what he said…" He paused; his voice had caught for a millisecond. "He said, 'Hah, you little ; you see that, un? I can just as easily do that to you, un. You are nothing to me, un!' I stood up and faced him, un. He laughed at me as I approached him, un! He didn't laugh for much longer, un. I jumped up and slit his throat, un. When I looked at my mom, she was staring at me with wide eyes, un. I remember taking a step towards her…" He trailed off, squinting as he tried to remember the faraway memories. "She stared at me in horror, un. I didn't want her looking at me with those eyes!" His eye widened, the expression on his face became somewhat insane, "I ran at her, wanting to get rid of those eyes, un, but then…" He sighed, his face relaxing, "I noticed the on my hands and I... I kinda freaked out, I guess, un. I stared at my mom, dropped the kunai, and started to cry, un… I ran away from home that night without ever looking back." He stopped, "Well, that's why I need the scope," He said, ending his story abruptly.

Tobi looked at him curiously, "You never told Tobi how you got it."

Deidara glared at him, "It was a gift, a woman I lived with for a little while gave it to me because I was so ashamed of that side of my face…" He trailed off, looking at the bed.

Suddenly, he looked up again, glaring at Tobi with pure rage, "Get out." He hissed.

"What?" Tobi asked, not understanding.

"Get. Out." Deidara said looking at him in pure fury, "I want to be alone, un. Now go _**AWAY**_, un!"

Tobi fled the room, running as fast as he could, down to Zetsu's room.

Deidara snapped, flinging himself onto the bed. He needed to run, to leave, and to never come back. That damn kid. That **_DAMN. KID_.** He threw his cloak over his shoulders, and _RAN_. He ran out of the hideout, and out into the forest. When he was far enough away, he let out a scream. "_I YOU_!!!!!" he screamed, over and over.

That was the last anyone heard from Deidara for a long time.

* * *

**I know this isn't NEARLY as good as _AUA_ is, but I'm still kind of attached ot it. It's my first shot at Deidara fanfiction, so tell me how it was, please and thank you!**


End file.
